Coreuth Din'assa (gryphon gold)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Rogue (Rake) Level: 1 Experience: 772 Alignment: CN Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Orc, Sylvan Deity: Callisto Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-04 pts) DEX: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) +2 racial CON: 08 -1 ( 00 pts) -2 racial INT: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 09 -1 (-01 pts) CHA: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 07 = - CON (01) + FC (00) (Rogue) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Witch) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Arcane Trickster) AC: 14 = + DEX (04) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: -2 = (00) - STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) - STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: -1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) - CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +6 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: -1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) - WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Rapier: Attack: +5 = (00) + DEX (04) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-2, Crit: 18/x2 Dagger : Attack: +4 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10' Longbow : Attack: +4 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8-2, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100' Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CON) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep; +2 Saves vs. enchantment Elven Magic: +2 bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance; +2 Spellcraft checks to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: +2 Perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. Light Armor, no Shields Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage to attacks when flanking target or when opponent is denied DEX bonus to AC. Bravado's Blade: Can forgo 1d6 sneak attack damage to make a free Intimidate check to demoralize an opponent. Every additional 1d6 forgone grants a +5 circumstance bonus to the Intimidate check. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapon Finesse (level 1): Use DEX rather than STR as Attack Mod w/ Light and other specific weapons Traits Charming (Social): +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you; +1 to the save DC of any language dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. Child of the Temple (Faith): +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (Nobility) & Knowledge (Religion) checks; Knowledge (Religion) is a class skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 13 = (08) + INT (04)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Rogue) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 08 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 06(07) 1 3 2 +0 (Charming: +1 vs sexually attracted characters) Climb 02 1 3 -2 -0 +0 Diplomacy 06(07) 1 3 2 +0 (Charming: +1 vs sexually attracted characters) Disable Device 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -01 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +1 (Child of the Temple) Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 09 1 3 4 +1 (Child of the Temple) Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 05 1 3 -1 +2 (Racial) Profession (Prostitute) 03 1 3 -1 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 03 1 3 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 4 +0 Stealth 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Survival -01 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -02 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb MW Rapier 320 gp 02 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Longbow 75 gp 03 lb Ammo (17) 01 gp 03 lb Thieves' Tools 30 gp 01 lb potion: Mage Armor 50 gp .1 lb Total Weight: 10.1 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 2744 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 134 Height: 5'10" Weight: 109 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Purple Skin Color: Tan-Olive Appearance: Lithe and lean, Coreuth is dark-featured. She's always neat and well-groomed, and wears clothing mostly typical for an adventurer, albeit a bit scantier and more form-fitting than normal. Demeanor: Coreuth is a mistress of guile. An astoundingly brilliant woman, her strategy in life tends to be using charm, cunning, and deception to get her way. Her personality alternates between aloofness and friendliness, the latter usually happening when she wants something from someone. Background: Coreuth was raised in an orphanage. She lived as a street rat and, eventually, a prostitute in a temple of Callisto, where she quickly rose to the role of a madam. The elven woman developed a wanderlust soon after and began her career as an adventurer. Adventure Log One Night in Palazzo Dannato XP Received: 772 Treasure Received: 899 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items St. Ulthar's Medallion XP Received: 2087 Treasure Received: 2073 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Approved Characters